


Happy Birthday, Junmyeon

by queenofhunter93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: Yifan never forgot.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Happy Birthday, Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal. Let's say this is a belated birthday fic for Junmyeon, only written a couple of years ago because author is a lazy-ass.

It was weird.

Junmyeon lay awake on his bed, not even fighting the insomnia that was looming over him. It was quite a short day for the members of EXO. Tony Testa ended practice quite early, saying that they deserved a break, especially because it was close to Junmyeon’s birthday. They arrived at the dorms earlier than usual, and Junmyeon decided to use the time wisely; by attempting to sleep. He was unsuccessful.

He could hear voices from outside the room he shared with Sehun. He could hear Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Jongin playing X-Box out in the living room. They were quite loud. Since everything that happened with Yifan, the M members one by one moved back into the dorms with the K members.

First it was Tao. He cried all night on Junmyeon’s shirt, screaming about Kris being unfair and evil. He calmed down after three days, but knowing him, he still held a grudge on his now-not-so-favorite gēgē. And then it was Jongdae. He looked positively haggard when he walked through the door of K dorm. Apparently promoting in China was taking a toll on his sleeping pattern, and he didn’t even want to think about promoting in China without a leader.

At first, Yixing came and went back to back from M dorm to K dorm to check on both his dongsaeng-deul. Yixing was a natural worrier, so seeing Jongdae and Tao so down was worrying him. In the end he packed his entire luggage, along with some of the things Jongdae and Tao left in the M dorm and moved into K dorm. Minseok and Luhan came last, together. The dorm was way too quiet for them, apparently. But it was okay. Junmyeon needed people his age to help him. Help him with what, he wasn’t even sure.

With the beagles? They were quite calm these days, surprisingly. They were still loud, but not as loud as they used to be. Junmyeon could see them trying their hardest to make him smile. Sometimes they succeeded, sometimes they didn’t.

With Jongin and Yixing being injured? Surprisingly, Jongin and Yixing were quite cooperative when he practically demanded them to rest. Junmyeon could see them trying their best not to make Junmyeon worried, or even frown. Junmyeon was thankful.

With Sehun and Tao? Well, Tao was too busy sulking, but Sehun was amazing at helping Junmyeon at calming the panda down. Sometimes Junmyeon could feel Tao snuggling him when he was sleeping, and by the time he woke up, he was in the arms of his “son.” Sometimes Sehun joins Tao on Junmyeon’s bed, sometimes Tao slept with Sehun on the latter’s bed.

With Kyungsoo? What could they possibly help Junmyeon with about Kyungsoo? He’s a freaking angel.

With himself? …maybe.

Junmyeon didn’t know what to feel. Maybe Minseok or Luhan could tell him.

Like right now, as he was lying awake on his bed, listening to the noise outside of his room, for some reason Junmyeon never felt so lonely. It was his birthday tomorrow – _today_ , according to Junmyeon’s phone – but he couldn’t feel too happy about it. The only feeling he sure felt right then was loneliness.

He was lonely, yes. He remembered the times when he slept on his side of the bed and Yifan would whisper good night to him every single night without fail. And on the eve of his birthday, Yifan would always whisper to the fake-sleeping-Junmyeon’s ear his birthday wishes, without fail also, and vice versa. Which was why every year, Yifan was the first person to wish him a happy birthday.

Who was Junmyeon kidding? He _missed_ Yifan so badly.

But with the multiple missed calls, text messages, unread LINE and KakaoTalk messages, Junmyeon wasn’t sure if Yifan missed him back. Junmyeon didn’t know when he started being so dependent on the taller male.

But it was late, and Junmyeon was, actually, deathly tired. He had finished practicing for his group’s first ever – first _ever_ – solo concert. But it wasn’t the same. When he looked to his back he couldn’t see Yifan anywhere, making mistakes here and there. It was a good thing that his group had a lot of members. On a glance, it seemed like no one was missing. But when he did a head count, his heart broke a little bit.

Junmyeon sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep if he wanted to survive practice tomorrow.

***

He could hear it. Yifan’s voice singing “Call You Mine”. His phone. Yifan’s ringtone. Junmyeon reached blindly to the side of his pillow and finally got a good grip on his phone. He looked at the clock on his phone. 00.30. It wasn’t even fifteen minutes since he was awake. But _Yifan_. He pressed the ‘Talk’ button on the screen and answered, “Hello?”

“…hey.”

“…hi.”

“Were you asleep?”

“I was.”

“Sorry. You must be really tired. But I have to say this.”

“…what is it?”

“Happy birthday, Junmyeon,” and Junmyeon smiled, despite his irritation of being woken up so early and the sleepiness. Despite the missed calls, the text messages, and the unread LINE and KakaoTalk messages. Yifan never forgot.

"Thank you, Yifan."


End file.
